Le tour du monde en une nuit
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Voilà, je répond au défi 15 de Crazy Av sur le voyage. LadyBug se demande ce que peut lui réserver comme surprise son partenaire mais on ne se sait jamais ce qu'en une nuit on peut aller.


Me revoilà pour un OS Miraculous pour répondre au défi 15 de Crazy Av sur le Voyage. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouvel OS et aussi me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Voilà amusez vous bien.

 **Auteur** : Syt The Evil Angel

 **Série** : Miraculous

 **Disclamers** : _Ils ne sont pas à moi. Vous êtes sur que Thomas Astruc ne les loue pas ? Surtout Chat Noir ?  
Chat Noir : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Pitiez libérez moi ! LadyBug vient me délivrer !  
LadyBug : Il t'arrive quoi Chaton ?  
Chat Noir : C'est une folle ! Elle passe son temps à me faire des câlins et à me mettre des nœuds partout comme un vulgaire chat de salon.  
Moi : Moi ? Mais non j'essaye que tu t'acclimates c'est tout.  
Chat Noir : Je veux pas moi ! Ma Lady je serais prêt à tout pour que tu me sortes de là !  
LadyBUg : A tout vraiment ? « Elle avait un sourire un peu sadique. »  
Chat Noir : Euh… pourquoi je le sens mal moi ?_

 **Note** : Bon voilà un petit LadyNoir. C'est mon premier j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Le Tour du monde en une nuit.**

Chat Noir avait donné rendez-vous à sa Lady pour le soir après un combat un rude contre un Akumatisé qui avait vu une réservation pour un vol vers l'Egypte lui être refusé. Le héros noir de Paris avait bien vu les yeux de sa partenaire admirer certaines scènes créées par le super vilain avec envie. Lui ayant pu visiter certain endroit durant son enfance bien que encadré, se dit que sa belle n'avait peut être pas eu ce plaisir. Alors une fois le combat fini au moment de se séparer, il réussit à garder la main de sa Lady après un baise main, pour lui donner rendez vous à la Tour Eiffel pour 22h. Il avait plein de chose à préparer et aussi faire en sorte qu'il avait fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain avant.

LadyBug arriva à 22h à la Tour Eiffel, attendant son chaton en haut de celle-ci. Bien sur elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir pour lui proposer un rendez-vous si tard. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé ce genre de chose, mais elle n'avait jamais vu son partenaire si sérieux dans l'une de ses demandes, qu'elle n'avait pu refuser. Mais si elle se rendait compte que c'était juste pour flirter avec elle, elle allait lui faire comprendre de ne jamais recommencer. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui, après qu'elle lui ait avoué qu'elle aimait un garçon. Se disait que finalement, elle allait devoir être plus convaincante. Elle qui pensait passer sa soirée à coudre diverses tenues que lui avaient inspirées l'akumatisé du jour à travers ses paysages, n'avait pu que faire quelques exquises.

Chat Noir arriva avec 30 minutes de retard, ce pour lequel, il se fit ouvertement tanner par sa Lady. Il recula de quelque pas devant la fureur de sa partenaire, mettant ses mains en avant.

« Je suis désolé de mon retard ma Lady. Mais j'ai eu quelque retard dans ce que je voulais faire. »

Il lui fit une courte révérence bien basse, et lui tendit la main.

« Si ma Lady veux bien me suivre à travers les toits de Paris, je voudrais te montrer ce pourquoi je t'ai donné un tel rendez vous tardif. »

Il ne lui laissa à peine le temps de répondre, que Chat Noir avait déjà sauté pour aller rejoindre les toits de la capitale. Surprise, la coccinelle n'eut pas le choix que de le suivre, essayant de le rattraper pour avoir plus d'explication mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir attraper son chaton, il lui échappait. Elle avait l'impression de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris mais que cette fois ci, c'était elle le chat et son partenaire la souris. Au début, elle s'énerva devant un tel jeu alors qu'elle avait autre chose à faire ce soir, mais très vite l'énervement disparu pour un amusement. Il était rare que Chat Noir et elle faisait ce genre de chose. Ils se voyaient principalement à cause de akumatisé, de temps en temps, elle le voyait en tant que Marinette quand il se baladait seul pour patrouiller ou juste vagabonder, mais jamais ils n'avaient fait ce genre de chose et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle portait le costume, elle s'amusait.

« Attention chaton, si je t'attrape le chat que tu es seras à jamais qu'une grosse souris noire. »

Chat Noir l'entendit et il sourit bien que surpris de la réplique de sa partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa partenaire avoir un air aussi espiègle sans que ça soit pour le réprimander. Mais bizarrement il adora l'entendre le menacer ainsi. Oui, jouer au chat et à la souris ainsi avec sa partenaire lui fit plaisir, même si au début, il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de chose, maintenant il en prenait plaisir et se promit de refaire ce genre de chose juste pour entendre sa Lady aussi espiègle et libre comme lui.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur le toit de Notre-Dame de Paris. Sur celui-ci il avait disposé divers tableau de pays étranger tous aussi éloigné et disparate les uns des autres. LadyBug s'arrêta à ses cotés et vit les tableaux mais il n'y avait pas que cela mais aussi divers objet appartenant et décrivant les pays que décrivaient les tableaux. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts devant la scène qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de milles étoiles que même le ciel nocturne ne pouvait égaler. Chat Noir regarda celle qu'il aimait et fut ravis de ce qu'il voyait, sa surprise semblait faire mouche. LadyBug regarda son partenaire, les yeux toujours aussi brillant.

« Chaton, mais… comment ? »

Chat Noir lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

« Si je te le disais je devrais te révéler mon identité et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles pour le moment. »

Pour la première fois, Marinette regretta de ne pas savoir qui était son chaton. Pour qu'il lui ait fait une telle surprise, il ne devait pas être de gouttière comme elle le pensait si souvent. Elle savait qu'il avait un certain raffinement au vu de son comportement avec elle-même si elle trouvait qu'il flirtait beaucoup avec elle. Mais là, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle s'approcha d'un tableau qui montrait les pyramides d'Egypte et devant celui-ci, était disposé un tapis d'orient certes assez petit mais qui montrait l'étendu du savoir faire du pays, mais aussi il y avait une tenue pour jeune femme à sa taille. Elle regarda la tenue sans osez la toucher. Chat Noir s'approcha de sa partenaire.

« Ma Lady me ferait elle le plaisir d'enfiler cette tenue par-dessus son costume et monter sur le tapis pour un voyage dans le ciel. »

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, bien sur ils ne pouvaient pas voler sur le tapis mais elle se prêta au jeu et enfila la tenue par-dessus son costume et s'assit sur le tapis. Il prit place à ses côtés et le tapis commença à bouger pour aller vers le tableau suivant. Surprise, la coccinelle se demanda comment le tapis pouvait bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était sur une fine plaque et monter sur roulette. Elle salua l'ingéniosité de son partenaire pour avoir réussi à faire ça. Il l'emmena voir les différents tableaux en expliquant ce qu'était chaque objet qui était associé ainsi que des anecdotes des pays sans que ça ne soit trop personnel pour ne pas en dévoiler trop sur lui. Il emmena sa Lady à travers le froid du pôle nord en inventant une histoire sur le Père Noël alors qu'il y avait un petit igloo en polystyrène présent devant le tableau ainsi qu'un traineau miniature.

Il l'emmena ensuite en Amérique, plus précisément au USA avec un tableau sur New York, lui parlant des hommes qui travaillaient beaucoup à un rythme de fourmis mais aussi du courage de certain qui lâchait tout changer de vie. Il continua en allant vers l'Amérique du Sud et plus précisément du Brésil avec un tableau de la statue de Jésus qui surplombait la ville de Rio tel un protecteur. Il était un peu comme eux pour Paris. Il continua avec un tableau montrant un océan déchainé mais avec des splendeurs de merveilles à découvrir, lui parlant de la vie marine comme un trésor encore à découvrir. Il continua son tour du monde par l'Asie et le Japon, avec un tableau sur un jardin nippon avec ses cerisiers en fleur. Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa belle et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'un jour il aimerait l'emmener dans un tel décor juste en ami. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait et n'avait pas le droit de lui demander plus pour le moment.

LadyBug était émerveillée et son cerveau plainait à mille lieux, des idées de tenues lui embrouillait l'esprit. Elle entendit le murmure de son partenaire. Elle aussi bizarrement avait envie de se tenir dans ce lieu avec son partenaire. Un lieu qui semblait paisible et intimiste. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer y être avec son chaton pour découvrir de tel lieu. Elle regarda son partenaire en lui souriant.

« J'aimerai beaucoup voir tout ces lieux avec toi Chaton. »

Elle qui n'avait jamais jusque là imaginé pouvoir aller plus loin que sa ville, se dit qu'un jour, quand elle ne serait plus une héroïne ou que le Papillon ne les embêterait plus, elle ferait ce voyage avec son partenaire. Elle ne pensa pas qu'elle aurait du imaginer un certain blond à la place de son partenaire. Au contraire, elle ne voyait que celui qui lui montrait ces merveilles pour ce voyage et personne d'autre.

Chat Noir fut surpris qu'elle accepte et lui sourit en retour. Il termina le voyage par un tableau sur le désert Saharien et lui raconta comment le touareg vivait en nomade d'oasis en oasis et du commerce. Il finit par revenir en Egypte ou il se leva et aida sa Lady à faire de même en lui tendant la main. Elle l'accepta et se leva sans difficulté. Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Chaton, ce tour du monde était magnifique. Et tes histoires étaient magnifiques. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir après tout ce que tu m'as raconté. »

« Ce fut un plaisir ma Lady. Rien que pour voir tes yeux magnifiques briller à nouveau comme le ciel de Paris ne pourra jamais l'égaler, je recommencerai ce genre de surprise. »

Il la gratifia de son sourire de charmeur mais en même temps, si sincère.

« Chaton ne va pas trop loin non plus. »

Elle était encore dans ses bras et elle eut du mal à les quitter. Pour la première, elle se trouvait bien dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter par après une telle soirée. Elle fut réveillée de sa transe par les cloches de Notre-Dame qui sonnait 2h.

« Il est déjà si tard ? »

Chat Noir lui-même était surpris qu'il soit si tard, il n'avait pas pensé que sa surprise durerait aussi longtemps, lui aussi s'était pris au jeu, imaginant diverses histoires certaines vraies, d'autre venant de son imagination. En tout cas, il était ravi que sa Lady ait aimé ce qu'il avait fait. Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à retirer sa tenue mais Chat Noir l'arrêta.

« Non garde la ma Lady. »

« Mais je ne peux pas garder une telle tenue. Tu dois la rendre. »

« Tu peux la garder, elle ne manquera à personne je te le promets. Et puis comme ça, ça te fera un souvenir de cette soirée. »

La coccinelle fut surprise mais garda la tenue sur elle.

« Merci Chaton. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue.

« Il se fait tard Chat Noir. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai cours demain. Et je crois qu'un peu de sommeil ne sera pas du luxe pour nous deux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady. Je devrais pouvoir gérer. Mais c'est vrai la nuit va être courte. Je te laisse alors repartir. »

Il l'embrassa sur la main comme il le faisait toujours. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, LadyBug ne retira pas sa main.

« Merci encore pour cette belle nuit Chat Noir. »

Elle lui sourit avant de lancer son yoyo vers la ville et quitter enfin son partenaire. Une fois chez elle, elle se détransforma, tout en ayant gardé la tenue que lui avait offert son partenaire.

« Je sais pas qui se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir, mais j'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être un tel gentleman. »

« Marinette, tu devrais allez te coucher sinon tu va être en retarde demain à l'école. »

La jeune fille regarda son kwami et lui donna raison. Elle rangea la tenue dans sa penderie en y faisant attention à ne pas trop la froisser et alla se coucher, l'esprit encore rempli de tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

Du côté de Chat Noir, il mit un peu de temps à tout ranger mais une fois chez lui, il se détransforma aussi et alla se couchez en ayant bien sur donné une ration de fromage largement conséquente en compensation à son kwami qui n'avait pas eu le temps de râler pour l'avoir. Adrien eut une nuit très courte mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'avoir le sourire le lendemain au collège, malgré ses petits yeux, repensant à sa Lady heureuse. Tout comme Marinette qui avait encore des étoiles dans les siens en repensant à sa nuit. Le lendemain, aucun de leur ami n'eut d'explication vis-à-vis de leur tête. Mais bon, c'était ce qui faisait le charme de Marinette et d'Adrien, de les voir rêveur par moment.

 **Fin.**

 _Moi : Euh…. J'ai mis une heure pour écrire un tel pavé.  
Chat Noir : Wow ! Moi je le trouve bien. Par contre la course poursuite c'était obligé ?  
Moi : Quoi ? T'as pas aimé que LadyBug te poursuives ?  
Chat Noir : Bah euh si, mais j'eu peur au début, j'ai cru que j'allais finir en pâté à souris.  
LadyBug : Mais non mon Chaton j'aurai pas fais ça.  
Chat Noir : Ma LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! « Lui saute dessus et se prend le sol parce que LadyBug à fait un pas sur le côté. »  
Chat Noir : Pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi ma Lady ?  
Moi et LadyBug : PARCE QUE ! « On éclate de rire en même. »_

Cet OS est fini, ainsi que mon délire avec LadyBug que j'ai transformé en bouteille à secoué le temps de 2s. Si certain retrouve la référence à mon délire hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews. En tout cas je pense avoir réussi le défi. Je verrai si je ne fais pas aussi l'autre partit du défi 15 de Crazy. Kizu.


End file.
